Just An Idea
by Beckon
Summary: He wasn't serious when he suggested it, but she had her fun toying with the thought. Drabble.


**A/N: I've been wanting to try my hand at some new couples lately and managed to settle myself down on this one first. Can't say I'm an expert on capturing any kind of correct characterizations but I at least hope I was close- or that the small, drabbled-plot was enough to seem fitting. **

"I'm just saying, wouldn't it be funny?"

A light chuckle left her lips as she glanced over her shoulder momentarily to look back at the white-haired man who slowly stumbled after her. The dirt path underfoot seemed to be unforgiving to him and tripped him up whenever given the chance to. "Captain Ukitake, I believe Captain Shunsui's mischievous ways have rubbed off on you."

"Let me guess, if you had known that much, you wouldn't have asked if I wanted to accompany you on this short trip."

She carefully reached forward and took hold of a low-hanging branch to catch her balance for a moment before she lifted herself up onto the next step; careful to find her footing against the loose dirt underneath her. "Yes well… maybe something along those lines." she chuckled softly. "Then again, if I had informed you of how tricky this trail can be, I'm sure you would've passed on the request without a second thought."

He paused a moment to catch his breath; leaning against the same tree she had used before; watching how she carefully maneuvered her way up along the twisting, slightly uphill trail. Somehow, by some miracle of the Gods, she managed to do it gracefully even with her trailing Captain jacket and long, black uniform. He didn't know how she could do so when he himself was nearly unable to keep his footing every step or so. Shaking his head with a light, matching chuckle, he started back after her to make sure not too much space had drifted between them. "Well… yes, possibly."

"In all honestly, I should have warned you beforehand; I didn't think of how this altitude or traveling would affect your tuberculosis." She answered back to him; pausing to allow him to catch up. She was trying to not seem too deeply amused at his attempt to keep up with her.

"I'm fine, in fact I've felt better these last few weeks than I have all year; I think that stands for something."

"Yes, that there's going to be an outbreak just around the corner."

"Well I hope it's not up here; it wouldn't be too entirely safe."

Continuing her own way, she pushed her way through the short brush before finally arriving on flat ground. One hand moved to push aside the black bangs that had fallen from their places; tugging them away from her face. "I was unaware that even with the Fourth Division Captain, such an event would be unsafe." She chuckled once more as another small glance over the shoulder revealed his slightly caught off expression before she turned back and offered a helping hand. "Come on, there's a small resting area up ahead; you'll need it."

He shook his head with a light grin before he took up on her offer; taking some pleasure in holding her hand against his own. "Don't be too terribly worried about me; I'm really quite fine-"

"Oh don't be silly." She insisted as she pulled him along the small clearing. The surrounding trees provided a beautiful overlay of branches, which helped to keep the sun out and helped to even out the temperature to a more comfortable level. The dirt path underneath showed signs of plenty of travel and showed the different paths the clearing gave away to. She worked her way around the small area before she pushed through the brush to reveal a bit of a larger clearing on the other side. A small river coursed through the area while water-smoothed rocks stuck out all around the riverbed. "I think it would almost be insulting if you didn't at least take a moment to enjoy the scenery."

"… You drive a hard bargain, Captain Unohana." He remarked as he allowed for her to pull him along. "Do you always visit this place?"

Finding a suitable place to rest, she pulled him down along a collection of moderate boulders that rested on the riverbed. "Oh, only every other month or so when my flower collection needs to be replenished, or when the flower arrangement class wants something more challenging, and sometimes I just gather some of the soil and spread it throughout my garden; it tends to be more nutritious than the soil I use."

"So what's your reason for coming up here today?"

"Oh a little bit of all of them." She replied as she carefully slipped off her sandals and stripped off her socks. The river water was cold and chilling but still refreshing against her heated skin. "I'm doing a flower arrangement for Captain Komamura; it's his birthday next week and I wanted to choose some of these mountainside flowers."

"It is, isn't it? Do we have any plans?"

"Not so far but I think Captain Tousen and Officer Iba have something in the works; I'll have to ask him about it later on today. I'm sure there will be plenty of work to put into it."

"Most of the work will go into trying to keep everything under wraps." He chuckled. "He is a difficult man to hide things from; I suspect he may already be suspicious."

"Yes well, it is still fun regardless." She smiled as she slowly moved her legs back and forth in the water. "But do tell me why you decided to accompany me? You have little interest in floral arrangements and I'm sure there would've been more private areas to speak of for our surprise party that were closer to the city."

"I don't know, I guess I figured the exercise would be healthy after that long month of bed rest and I wouldn't pass up the chance to have some more… 'private' time with you; we've rarely had a moment to sit down and catch our breath like this."

"Is that so?"

"It is not to instigate something or anything." He remarked. "We just haven't had much time to catch up."

She chuckled once more and slowly leaned over to rest her head on his broad shoulder. "What is there to catch up?

"I don't know, I guess… anything really… although come to think of it, not much as happened lately."

"… Maybe we should give some thought to that idea or yours then."

"Retsu, that was a mere joke." He chuckled.

"Perhaps so, Jūshirō, but you're the one who asked what it would be like to go out on a mission and… just not return."

"It was a curious thought."

"A little curiosity never hurt anyone."


End file.
